


Medium Caffe Americano

by dechagny



Series: but no ghost looms; [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Series, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny
Summary: Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: but no ghost looms; [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Medium Caffe Americano

Havers knew the order as soon he walked through the door - it had been the same every Monday morning for the past four months since he opened: a medium Caffe Americano to go, a pot of granola, and a poppyseed muffin.

The Captain sighed with a bashful smile, being handed his order before he managed to finish saying a cheerful good morning. "Am I really so predictable?"

With a simple shrug, Havers grinned back at him - both of them seemingly unaware of the lengthening queue gathering behind The Captain. "You're a man who knows what he wants and sticks by it. I like that about you."

"Yes...well..." The Captain cleared his throat, his eyes dancing away from him as he tried to fish his leather wallet from his pocket.

"This one is on me, actually," the barista quietly announced, his cheeks dimpling as The Captain furrowed his silver brows. "I wanted to thank you for coming every week...and to let you know I know what I want too."

Confused and keenly aware of the time, The Captain pulled away from the counter and gave him a sure nod before walking out as quickly as he'd come.

It took longer than it should’ve for him to notice the phone number written on the takeaway cup and how Havers' smile was his favourite part of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.  
> If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
